Work For It 5
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Tiket emas yang kau dambakan itu meraih penghargaan tertinggi atas kelakuan bodoh yang tak dapat ditoleri hingga melahirkan kesalahan yang fatal.


**Tiket emas yang kau dambakan itu meraih penghargaan tertinggi atas kelakuan bodoh yang tak dapat ditoleri hingga melahirkan kesalahan yang fatal.**

**Work For It 5**

Waktu itu aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Parker katakan, aku hanya menangkap sesuatu hal ketika dia mencoba menyelaraskannya, sesuatu yang mungkin aku anggap mustahil bagi seorang Peter Parker. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku sedemikiran rupa, tapi kalau soal mengoceh tak jelas dia memang ahli dari segala ahli.

Parker bisa mengucapkan 100 kalimat basi hanya dalam sekali terjang tanpa ada kesalahan sama sekali, mungkin kau akan merasa bahwa dia sedang meracau, kerasukan suatu mahkluk atau terkena virus mematikan. Tapi semua ucapannya terkadang mengandung suatu kebenaran dan aku harus mengakui semua itu walau tak ingin.

"Ayo kita pergi ke Wahana Rumah Hantu, aku ada Tiket gratis dari Scott!"

"Apa?!"

"Ya, Rumah Hantu!"

Dia bilang begitu dengan nada kelewat ceria, sembari bergelantungan di saluran air kamarku. Aku tidak menjawab atau mensetujui, kepalaku terlalu pusing oleh semburan dan celoteh dari Parker. Ia tak pernah mengunci mulutnya sama sekali, mencobanya pun tak pernah. Ia seperti Burung Hantu yang kelaparan, busung lapar atau sesuatu seperti itu.

"Oh?" Akhirnya aku mengangguk agar Parker tidak mengoceh seperti seekor Rakun, tapi dia terus berbicara soal kelebihan dari mengikuti sajian istimewanya. Dia sangat antuasias, tiada henti merapalkan kegembiraan, aku ingin tertawa sekaligus menghajarnya. Tapi ia terlalu jauh dari jarak jangkauanku.

"Ayolah, Kawan. Kau selalu menyukai apa yang aku sukai, aku akan menjagamu jika kau takut pada Hantu..."

"Kau serius soal itu, Parker? Kurasa Scott membodohimu, ingat saat kita dapat Kupon makan gratis? Kau berakhir seperti seseorang yang terkena Sakarotul Maut! Aku tidak mau ini terulang lagi padamu dan kita kena amuk Tante May!"

Aku nyaris tertawa mengingat itu kembali, seorang Peter Parker yang nyaris keracunan Gulai Kambing. Dia sempat tidak Sekolah dan mendapat nilai jelek yang banyak karena tertinggal pelajaran, Paker yang bodoh dan malang.

"Kau khawatir padaku, Vip? Tenang saja! Aku tidak takut Setan!" Ia tertawa seperti seseorang yang mendapat nilai Nol tapi berbangga diri. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 7 malam, Vip. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengajak Harry atau Gwen..."

"Oh, Gwen... aku rasa kita setuju untuk tidak membicarakan soal nama itu, kau masih ingat 'kan, Parker?"

Parker tersenyum dari balik topeng, aku bisa merasakan aliran itu ketika aku menyebut-nyebut nama yang membuatku risih, kemudian ia melesat setelah mengucapkan sesuatu pada udara dan menghilang bersama lampu sorot dari rumah-rumah di sisi sebelahku.

Aku sempat melihat ketika ia menghilang seperti perampok soda. Parker yang gesit dan lincah sekaligus teman sejati yang berkelakuan aneh.

.

.

Aku tidak dapat menemukan Parker di manapun dan dia sedikit berbohong soal janjinya. Di sekolah aku tak melihat dia sama sekali dan Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaanku soal menghilangnya Parker, dia bilang, dia juga tidak tahu.

Tapi, malam ini aku di daulat untuk menemui Parker sendirian, dia tidak datang ke rumahku sama sekali. Parker menyuruhku datang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan aku langsung marah karena merasa di sepelekan.

Kemudian...

"Parker, dia siapa?"

Kupikir ini lelucon tanggung yang garing atau Parker sedang kesurupan seperti ketika ia mengomel sok enerjik soal rampok di tempat biasa menghutang sandwich.

Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik, yang Parker katakan adalah kenyataan yang sangat signifikan, ia sempat bercerita soal sesuatu sebelum aku datang kemari. Nada nya sangat cepat hingga aku tak bisa menyusunnya.

Setelah dirinya merongrong di kolom chat, menspam Voice Note dan serangkaian ocehan di telepon, akhirnya aku berdiri di sini, di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi marah.

Dia tidak jadi menjemputku karena suatu alasan dan aku langsung marah karena ia tidak menempati janji. Aku mungkin akan tergerus oleh emosi standar dan langsung menendang perutnya.

Tapi... kuurungkan niat itu karena aku melihat orang ini. Orang yang berdiri di halaman (rumah orang lain) seperti gumpalan kehitaman yang menyeramkan.

Dapat kulihat seonggok daging hitam bulat yang besar dan nyaris gosong, ia memakai bandana tanduk merah yang menyala-nyala, seringai halus menjadi tanda bahwa dia sedang kelaparan mencari mangsa. Wajahnya sangat hitam, legam. Aku hanya melihat bola matanya saja.

Dia sempat tertawa ketika aku muncul dengan jaket merahku yang ia komentari sangat norak. Suara menyebalkannya tak asing, tapi sulit aku kenali. Aku menatap pada kakinya, ia mengenakan sepatu Oxford cokelat.

...saat itu aku langsung tahu.

"...Happy?"

"_Tesla_! Kau benar, Vip. Dia adalah Happy..."

Aku menunjuk lelaki hitam ini. "Apa maksudmu, Bodoh? Kau membawa manusia kocak ini untuk apa?"

"Hey, tidak sopan! Dasar Bocah Tukang Sulap! Aku melakukan ini atas permintaan seseorang yang harus aku tepati jika tidak-"

Aku tertawa meledek. Dia mulai lagi dengan ucapan yang tak dapat aku mengerti.

"Katakan maksudnya, Paman. Aku tidak mengerti dengan poin atau kebiasaanmu berbicara dengan standar Pegawai Bank!"

Parker menahan tawa. Jahanam sekali dia ini. "Maksudnya dia akan menjadi setan-setanan di Wahana Rumah Hantu itu, Vip."

"Hah?"

Parker menggaruk tengkuk, ia menatapku malu dan sempat melirik arah lain. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, ia pertamakali melakukan hal semacam ini padaku. Ia agak membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"Wahana Hantu itu buatan Tn. Stark. Jadi yaaa... begitu lah, Vip."

"Aku tidak paham. Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Kau akan paham setelah kau sampai di Wahana itu, Vip."

Parker tertawa aneh dan Happy langsung menhilang setelah sebuah mobil hitam tiba yang mengantarkan kami ke suatu tempat...

"WHA? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? Apa maksudmu, Parker?"

"Maaf..." Parker menjawab agak sedih. Ia menatap canggung. "Seharusnya aku tidak ikut main game itu dengan Happy.."

"Tapi... kau tidak perlu melibatkan aku sampai membawa nama Scott, bukan? Aku ingin pulang!"

Kutatap malas dress hitam bolong-bolong yang kutaksir berbau menyan, heels hitam mengerikan yang bau apak, ia juga menunjukkan rambut palsu hitam kepadaku. Dan sejumlah make up karakter yang membuatku gerah dengan hanya mendengar desisannya saja. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak hati setelah melihat Parker menghilang di Sekolah dan Harry tidak tahu soal keberadaan Si Bandit ini.

Hah! Ternyata tebakanku benar.

"Aku tahu ini kesalahanku, Vip. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan itu kepadamu, maafkan aku."

Dia telah melakukan tindakkan bodoh! Ya ini sangat bodoh! Parker bertaruh dengan anak-anak Avengers dalam sebuah permainan kartu yang kekanakan. Dan ketahuilah bahwa Sam adalah dalang dibalik kebusukkan ini! Aku tahu siapa biang keroknya dan aku selalu tahu tentang apa yang salah dengan Parker jika ia tidak bersamaku.

Tebak apa yang terjadi? YA. Parker kalah. Kemudian dengan tega melibatkanku dalam pertempuran bodoh ini.

Harus menjadi Hantu dan menakuti anak-anak di komplek sekitar gedung Avengers. Jika menolak, mereka akan menyita kostum Parker dan membongkar rahasia pada Orangtuaku.

Wah, ada yang salah dengan otak Sam!

"Aku memang temanmu, Parker. Tapi dalam hal ini aku tidak setuju. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka make up karakter! Dan ingatlah apa terjadi pada kita saat Haloween?"

Aku tidak mau mengingatnya...

"Apa Tn. Stark, tahu?"

Parker nyengir. "Tidak."

"Tamatlah riwayat kita..."

"Tolonglah untuk kali ini saja, Vip..."

.

.

.

Aku tahu Paman Happy yang sebenarnya kurang Happy sedang mengoceh kurang jelas di gedung bagian lain. Dia mendapat kesialan setelah merekrut Parker dalam permainan kartu, dia hanya ingin pamer pada Wanda yang sebenarnya tidak Wanda perhatikan sama sekali.

HAH! Rasakan itu Paman Gendut.

Sementara aku? Yeah, aku bertahan dengan kostum Penyihir gila yang kena kutukan dan mati dibakar warga. Parker? Dia menjadi Hantu Pengemis. YA. HANTU PENGEMIS.

Aku bersumpah, aku kedinginan malam ini. Dan gedung Avengers terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena kostumku terlalu tipis, aku kurang paham dari mana Parker mendapatkannya. Anehnya ukurannya sangat pas dengan tubuhku, aku jadi menaruh curiga.

Koridor gedung Avengers telalu kelam hari ini, merasa sedikit aneh dengan keganjilan ini sejak awal aku tiba. Aku baru sadar tidak ada sama sekali pegawai di sini, apa mungkin aku salah koridor? Atau mungkin mereka sedang ada Party atau semacamnya ya? Aku tidak tahu.

Dalam kesunyian yang abadi, aku memanggil. "Parker..."

Teringat sesuatu yang agak mengerikan.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu..."

"Hah? Soal apa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang Tn. Stark katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Kami berhenti berjalan di koridor, lalu Parker menatapku bingung. "Bahwa kita saling jatuh hati?"

"Bukan yang itu, Bodoh! Sesuatu soal Happy."

"Yang mana? Aku tidak ingat..."

"Yang itu... soal ada masalah di Swedia."

"OH!" Dia baru ingat. "Happy sedang ada tugas di Swedia dan dia akan pulang tanggal 24 Februari."

Aku melemah. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal..." Parker menepuk pundakku, wajahnya mengejang, matanya melotot napasnya memburu kejam. "21?"

"Lalu, kalau itu bukan Happy... dia siapa?"

Dan lampu koridor mendadak mati.

**A/N : WALAAAAAA, akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi di fandom Avengers! Welcome back! Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah setia dgn akun ini, aku sangat berterima kasih hehehe. Thanks juga udah mampir kesini dan nyempatin buat baca, aku sayang kalian lah. Buat readers baru, welcome ke akun aku semoga kalian betah dan suka dgn karya randomku di fandom pinggiran hehehehe.**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
